sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Devan4590/Pink Diamond's death: Fanon edition. Speculation.
We interrupt your scheduled program: Heartbreaker. For this message. What we thought before. There is a meeting with the rebels gone wrong. Rose Quartz: Your regime has lasted too long. It's time it ends. Pink Diamond: Hear me out I-. Rose Quartz shatters Pink Diamond. Ammolite: NOOO! Geode: NOOOOO! Geode becomes undone. Pink Pearl flees Rose Quartz: We can't have anyone know about this. Garnet sets fire to the scene of the crime. Ammolite: NOOO! Ammolite starts crying. Geode fuses, shedding a tear. Ammolite(Crying): Why? Why couldn't it be me instead? Geode(Crying): Ammolite we have to get out of here! Geode picks up Ammolite and runs away from the fire. Ammolite(Crying): NOOO! Geode(Crying): We feel the same way too! But we have to get out or else we'll be roasted alive! ---- Since we know that It would have been impossible. This is my theory of what happened, including our Gemsonas! Begin. A mysterious note. Ammolite: My Diamond the rebels are getting stronger. Do you think we'll win the war? Pink Diamond: My dear Ammolite, don't loose faith yet. Hold it close. Geode runs in Geode: My Diamond! We have mail! Pink Diamond: What is it? Geode: It was from some Orange-ish Ruby and a Color Change Sapphire. Pink Diamond: Read it. Geode opens the envelope. Geode: "Pink Diamond, meet me atop the hill. Come Alone." Pink Diamond: Anything else on that note? Geode: Nothing else. No return address, no markings, not even a stamp or signature! Bixbite: My Diamond this letter seems suspicious! Pink Diamond: I'll still go. Pink Pearl: What? Ammolite: That doesn't have reasoning! Pink Diamond: I'm going, whether you like it or not. Pink Diamond goes into her Palanquin. Pink Pearl runs after her. Geode: Anyone else got a bad feeling? Forseen Doom. Geode: It's been 5 minutes and 3 of us are getting worried. Bixbite: You, Ammolite, and I are getting worried Geode: Not what we ment but you could say that. Orangey Ruby: CC, what are you painting? Color Change Sapphire: A masterpiece. The painting is of a huge shadow standing over Pink Diamond, and Pink Diamond has a look of shock. Bixbite: Great, she painted that. Orangey Ruby: OH MY GOSH! Geode: What is it? Orangey Ruby: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS? Ammolite: No I don't. Orangey Ruby: Color Change Sapphire has had her ability of painting the future! Bixbite: So this will come true? Orangey Ruby: YES! Ammolite: WE HAVE TO SAVE OUR DIAMOND! Geode: AGREED! Geode and Ammolite go the direction the palanquin went Bixbite: Wait for me! Bixbite pursues the group. Death Geode: We're here! Ammolite: What's that? A hooded figure is standing over Pink Diamond. Figure: I'm sorry it has to be this way. The Figure breaks Pink Diamond Geode and Ammolite: NOOOOOOOO! The figure runs off. Rainbow Obsidian pops up. Rainbow Obsidian: Nobody can know about this. Rainbow Obsidian sets fire to the scene. Bixbite: I'm here! Geode: We were too late...all of us... Category:Blog posts